Ardalore
Ardalore is a continent on the planet on which Pantheons takes place. It is a vast land mass that holds every sort of climate, from the arctic cold in Einherjar to the tropical forest in southern Shiras, and everything inbetween. Ardalore is divided into eight regions, each region having a number of Creators who at the beginning of things were tasked with the creation of their specific region. A summary of the regions, from south to north (albeit some regions are west and east of each other), follows as such: Shiras Main article: Shiras The most southward region, Shiras is mostly jungle and wasteland. The Eastern Goblin Jungle dominates the southern tip of Ardalore, with a Dwarven kingdom, the Arabian Nights-styled Jaziir and a kingdom engulfed in complex civil war further north. Extending from its northern border and into Skarlok is the Wasteland, a place where many less-than pleasant, yet huge creatures prowl the flaccid plains. Skarlok Main article: Skarlok North of Shiras, Skarlok is divided into four realms and the majority of the Wasteland, which extends southward and westward, towards Calmar. Its four realms, divided by rather natural means, are a humid jungle populated by snake-men, a desert in the best Egyptian style, a rigid, frozen Viking-land, and an extremely overpopulated renaissance-Switzerland-styled country constantly at war with the undead of Dinacia. Calmar Main article: Calmar Calmar shares its border with Jaziir in Shiras to the south, Skarlok's Wasteland to east, and the Dargoth-controlled part of Bella Perpetuar to the north. Calmar is almost entirely covered by the Calmar Empire, a mulitcultural (pan-European countries stereotypes) realm that is united by a rather unconventional empress ruling from a mountain range, guarded by a number of Dwarven clans. The states of the Empire are frequently at war with each other, though external threats (and the word of their empress) will always make them set aside their rivalries. Dinacia Main article: Dinacia '' A region once populated only in its western half, now divided in the middle with the former western kingdom being full of undead and the east half reigned by a number of realms, most prominently the Primerans (knights in shining armour) and the Almain (Germannic barbarian types) who in unison fight the undead hordes on a daily basis in the only hole in the humongous wall that stretches from the north to the south in the middle of the region. The western half is naught but a hell-hole of undeads, fire-cultists, a deadly Transsylvania-themed forest and more undeads. Like a lot. Southwards, you can find Skarlok, while the north will lead you to Morg'Nuul and secret, barely accessible paths to the west will end in either Calmar or Bella Perpetuar. Bella Perpetuar ''Main article: Bella Perpetuar North of Calmar, south of The End, and west of Morg'nuul and Dinacia lies Bella Perpetuar, where a perpetual war rages between the Metal Kingdoms in the north and the Chaoslord Dargoth in the south. The Metal Kingdoms are defined by an adherence to manly characteristics (such as those featured in Heavy Metal songs *coughs*) such as honour and glory. The Metal Kingdoms include noble knights, brutal barbarians, wild warriors and dread dragons, ridden by noble knights. They battle a combination of undeads under service of the Chaoslords, Orcs under service of the Chaoslords, men under service of the Chaoslords, Goblins under the control of the Chaoslords and many other things that work in the Chaoslords' favour. There are also many campaigns into other parts of Ardalore by these forces, as the power of the Chaoslords only grows with the size of their realm. Morg'nuul Main article: Morg'nuul '' North of Dinacia, south of Einherjar, and east of Bella Perpetuar, Morg'nuul is inhabited by a race of heavy-framed, large, muscular creatures calling themselves Morg'naar. The area is rather warm and dry, being one large steppe. To the south, connecting to Dinacia, is the isolated Ebon Empire, while to the north the hills begin to dominate the landscape, housing many Centaur tribes. The west-facing border of Morg'nuul that isn't covered by a humongous lake is controlled by the Chaos Lord Dargoth and dominated by Legionnares devoted to Dargoth. Einherjar ''Main article: Einherjar '' The northernmost region, lying north of Morg'nuul and east of The End, Einherjar is mostly an icy mess of mountains and cold wasteland. Very few things can survive up there, and its most common sapient inhabitors are the massive, belligerent Aldruans; a race of larger than normal humans who wear strange armour of seemingly non-Ardalorian origin. Even larger are the Nifflung, semi-Ice Elementals who are just a tad smaller than giants, and who shape the ice around them by will. The northeastern part of Einherjar, however, is rather warm and pleasant and inhabited by a multitude of different sorts of Elves, who live a relatively good life thanks to a devotional war effort against intruding Aldruans. The End ''Main article: The End A large island north of Bella Perpetuar and west of Einherjar, or rather, the unclaimed borderlands thereof. Here is a giant portal to Kheyor, a realm where reality no longer truly applies. The star-shaped island has eleven 'arms', each with a different, unnatural feature. Very few people live here, and those who do are mostly weird types that wouldn't fit elsewhere. There is also no real Creator in The End.